Hardest job in the world
by loonylovegood3225
Summary: Shealyn Robinson loved the TV series Supernatural. But when she gets pulled into a parallel world where Sam and Dean are very real people, she'll discover that her mission to keep the boys on the right path, and more importantly, safe, is the hardest job in the world. I rated this teen mostly because, well, I had to get Dean's personality right... you know him. *winks* Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello out there. If you read my other fanfic and are pissed that I didn't continue, I swear I haven't given up on it, but I just had to write this down! That, and I may have a slight *cough* huge *cough* supernatural addiction. I've written a lot more on this, but I'll share it if I get some positive feedback from you guys, mmkay? Alright! Let's begin.**

_prologue..._

So there I was, doing as I did every night. I was stalking one of my favorite fandoms, Supernatural, online. I spent all my waking hours dreaming about what it would be like to go into the world of Sam and Dean, or any fantasy world full of adventure for that matter. I spent day after day just living life in monotone. I wanted to live in excitement, but not once did I truly believe that I could do that. I thought I would grow old with three cats and two dogs with a couple of adoptive children. I never thought that the thing I have been wishing for at birthday candles, 11:11, and shooting stars since I was 10 years old would actually come true. That is exactly what happened, if not at all in the way I expected.

Anyway, no chick-flick moments, as Dean would say, back on track, I had just finished reading another fan fiction about the two brothers, and was lying in bed daydreaming about how I wish I was there, saving people, and hunting things. I rolled over under the covers and smiled. This is where it gets weird; I was just dozing off comfortably, when I heard a soft thud somewhere in the middle of my room. I cursed, _stupid dog_ I think to myself, and turn on the flashlight app on my phone. What I found was definitely not my dog. It was some guy lying bloodied on my clothes scattered floor. I yelped, and leapt out of bed. _Oh no oh no oh no_ I thought. I knelt next to him and was getting ready to call 911 when he grabbed my arm with so much force, I looked up in alarm.

"Shealyn?" he choked "Shealyn Robinson?" I nodded silently. "I was attacked on the way here, but the prophecies of heaven spoke of you. You must help the Winchesters on their journey wherever it may bring them."

_Okay then, so the guy's nuts…_ I thought.

"The prophecies of heaven? What are you some sort of angel?" I said sarcastically.

He kept his unwavering eyes on my face. My smile dropped away. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Please," he said, "you have to believe me." He looked me in the eyes, and suddenly I was reminded of all the times that I scoffed at the stupid characters in practically all my books and TV shows who wouldn't believe what they have been told even given huge amounts of proof.

"I don't understand. Even if what you're telling me is true, how could I do any good, I'm not brave or special. I'm just a nobody who sat by herself every lunch period."

He sighed. "I don't have time." He groaned. Then he reached up with two fingers and touched my forehead before I had time to argue or demand answers.

**thanks guys! Comment to hear more! **

**PS- ****_I do not own any characters, or content from the Supernatural TV series._**

**~Peace out,**

_**Loonylovegood.**_


	2. Episode 1

**Alrighty! Thank you **_**Jaz1375, icedragonfirebird, BeamiestMaple27, and Spnlove101**_** for being the first to follow! Here's the next chapter as promised. I'm kinda going by episode, so this is the pilot. Doesn't have Jess's death, I know, but it fit too well with what I had written for episode 2, inseparable. *shrug* so here she is!**

When I woke up I was somewhere I have never seen before, with my obviously dead angel, slumped against a very familiar car. I stumbled to my feet in shock. After getting over the shock of having traveled who knows how far in a matter of seconds, I started taking into account of my surroundings. I was In front of a stingy hotel with ugly green paint and a rusty old sign. My phone buzzed, and on it was a room number. Seriously that was it? Bleeding angel takes me who knows where and tells me that I'm the Winchesters' guardian and all I get is a room number to this dump of a hotel? Man the show was right, angels are jerks.

I sighed. Might as well check out this motel room that was so important to Mr. feathered ass over there, I thought as I wandered up to the doors. After speaking to the nosy receptionist, I found the door that was described in my very vague message. I knocked tentatively on the wood, scared of who I might find on the other side. And a gorgeous blonde guy answered the door.

"Jensen Ackles?" I asked almost hopefully.

He frowned. "Who?"

"Aw man it really is you isn't it. You're really Dean? What am I gonna do? You're not really real, you're just a character. This is real! What am I going to do?" By the end of that rant I was hyperventilating.

"Whoa take it easy, okay? Why don't you come in and tell me what's going on." I entered the hotel room that looked even worse than the exterior of the building, and sat down on one of the two twin beds. Dean exchanged looks with a young looking Sam, who was glancing at me nervously.

I had calmed down enough to speak, "Dude I know this looks bad, me coming in here all hysterical and all but I swear I'm not nuts." Glancing at Sam who was slowly pulling his dagger from under his pillow, I added, "and I'm not a monster, ghost, or demon, so please don't stab me." Sam and dean looked at each other in surprise.

I sighed in resignation, "I know you won't talk to me properly until you've tested me, so where is the silver dagger, salt, and holy water?"

"It's okay, we believe you." Sam said, though Dean gave him a glare. "Tell us what this is about"

"And how the hell you know about all this." Dean interjected.

"Wait. What year is it? Judging by Sam's hair it's about 2005 or 2006 right?" the boys exchanged glances.

"It's 2005." Sam said slowly.

"Okay season one. Gotta be careful what I say." I said mostly to myself.

"To hell you do!" Dean exploded "I'm tired of all the crap; just tell us what the hell is going on."

I took a deep breath and tried to explain something I didn't understand myself,

"So I'm from what I think is a parallel universe where you guys are just a TV show. I'm from the year 2014 and an angel brought me here to… help you, I think. I don't know much about it though, because my feathery companion was pretty torn up when he showed up at my house and I think sending me here burned up all of his heavenly go juice." I paused here and saw identical skeptical expression on both of the Winchester boys' faces.

"You're gonna need proof aren't you?" I said, resigned.

"Oh you think?" Dean said sarcastically. I sighed for what felt like the thirty-fourth time, and tossed Sam my phone.

"It's a galaxy S4." I said proudly. I never receive any calls or texts on her, but she is my only source to Netflix, and most of the time, the internet, so she's my baby.

"How the heck does it work?" Sam asked, now extremely interested.

"It's a touch screen, see you just touch this button and the type in the password and you're in." I showed them.

"That still doesn't make sense." Dean said, always the stubborn one.

"You're Dean Winchester, that's your brother Sam. Your mother died stuck to the ceiling and burst into flames. Your father was heartbroken, and sought revenge on what killed her. He raised you like warriors, your exact words Sam," I was on a roll now, "and Sam, who disagreed with him all the time went off to college and your dad told him that if he was going to leave that he shouldn't come back. He lived in a dorm room with his girlfriend Jess, but your dad went missing so now you're on a quest to find him. Sam was just going to stay for a few days but— wait what are you guys hunting?"

The boys looked at me in awe. Sam though looked suspicious also though, which made me nervous I had said something I wasn't supposed to.

Dean was the first to shake it off, "Um, we don't know, just that it is taking men in their cars without a trace."

"Oh, okay pilot. At least the dudes upstairs sent me to the beginning. That's good." I ignored their confused expressions, suddenly something came to me. "Wait, if you're in the hotel room, shouldn't you already have identified the ghost and seen your dad's room?"

I noted their blank faces and explained about Constance Welch and asked them what name was on their father's most recent credit card scam.

When we asked the grumpy receptionist dude, who was not in the least happy to see me again, he told us the room number. I stopped the guys partway down the hall.

"You know, we should really do something about the dead guy slumped against your car." I said.

"Wait you left a dead guy to bleed all over my baby? What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean said shocked and angry.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I was a little preoccupied with the fact that the dude just dropped me off in the middle of nowhere in a parallel universe. I didn't think about your freaking car."

"He's really fond of the impala." Sam said apologetically.

"I know Sammy; your dad gave it to him. He felt so proud of himself."

He glanced at me and then looked away just as fast. "What you said about me staying on the job, you meant Jess, didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I can't say anything Sam, I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I figured you would say something like that, it's alright. I know the one thing that could make me fully back on the job was if I lost Jess." With those two sentences, my heart broke. It shattered, and almost broke my resolve along with it.

Luckily just then Dean showed up and left me so relieved I wanted to hug him. "Alright the body's taken care of, though I'm not sure if I forgive you for what you did to baby."

I laughed at that, I couldn't help it. How could he be so upset about there being a dead body on his car, and not that there was a dead body on his car? He is just one of those people you hate to love, but love to hate, just someone you feel comfortable around.

"Yeah, man it must have been torture for you to have to leave her somewhere during season seven." I giggled under my breath. Somehow Dean still heard.

He looked up at me than in the direction of the parking lot. "Baby?" I just laughed harder, and shook my head.

We had arrived at the room that grumpy dude said was checked out by one of their dad's aliases. I kept watch, while Sam picked the lock, smiling like an idiot on the inside, because this is what I have been dreaming about for forever, adventure. I followed the Winchesters inside to see a complete mess. I mean, watching the show, I obviously knew that the place was a disaster, but nothing prepared me for the smell. Seriously, the place smelled like a mixture of old beer, rotten food, and sweaty gym socks. The place was scattered with salt and cat's eye shells, but none of those things is what I looked at. Instead I made a beeline for the assortment of newspaper clippings, research printouts, and illegally obtained persons files.

"There." I pointed at their dad's theory of who little old Constance Welch is, or more like what.

Sam gave a small laugh to himself, "Dad figured it out. It's a woman in white."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, "So we better go see if Mr. Welch was banging some gongs behind our ghostly friend."

"I'll look into the death of her kids. She drowned them I think." I volunteered.

"Wait. Didn't you say you some kind of clairvoyant? Shouldn't you already know if and how she killed her kids?" Dean questioned.

"First of all I'm not some psychic. I only know what I have seen from the show, and I can't remember every little detail, there's ten freaking seasons!" Okay fine, the last part is a lie, season one was one of my favorites and I have practically every line memorized. But c'mon, who didn't want to help the Winchesters on their first hunt?

"Jeez little red take it easy, I was just pulling your string." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but it's fun to get a shocked expression out of that chiseled face of yours." I threw right back. His face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh. "Aw c'mon I'm not the first to tell you off, and I'm certain not the last. I'm just a little more permanent, and little less girlfriend than Cassie was."

I left Dean gaping like a fish, and turned to Sam. "The cops are going to be here soon, we need to leave before they get here. Get the stuff we need to take this bitch down in the duffle." I turned back to Dean. "Sorry dude, the plot says you get arrested, plus you need something that you'll receive in the station. I promise we'll get you out."

He nodded with understanding, though he did look like he wanted to ask what it is that he gets at the station. "You got it Red." I rolled my eyes. Looks like I'm stuck with the nickname. I knew I get stuff like this when I started dyeing my hair cherry colored a few years, but I just can't help it, I love the way it looks.

We headed out and if it didn't mean that I didn't get arrested, I would regret missing the "my boobs" line of Dean's. After we had gotten well away and, under my command, made sure that we had all the ghost supplies and I was armed with salt and iron, I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

I put my finger to my lips. "Hello 911?"

"Fake 911 call Sammy I don't know, that's pretty illegal." I heard Dean Say on the other side of the phone Sam had put on speaker.

"You're welcome." I said. "Now did you find the coordinates in your dad's journal?"

A pause. "Yeah."

Sam kept looking between me and the phone. "Wait, Dad's journal? He never goes anywhere without that thing. Why would he leave it now?"

He looked at me. "I'm sorry Sam-boy but I just can't say beside you pretty much figure it out next episode. Would it make you feel any better if I told you both that right now he's perfectly safe?"

And in perfect unison they answered, "Not really."

"Well that's all I can give you. Listen we gotta go Dean, we'll meet you at Constance's house."

Sam looked shocked. "We are?"

"Just wait for it." I said. Right on cue Constance was in the back seat.

"Take me home." She said in her weird, slippery voice. Sam tried to slam on the breaks, but the doors locked themselves and the impala drove herself. We sped by trees, and the yellow lines on the pavement blurred together. Too soon, we were at the creepy and rickety abode of Mrs. Welch. Who, I might add, had disappeared from her place in the backseat. Before I could respond, she was on Sam's lap.

"Hold me, I'm so cold." She crooned.

"You can't kill me." Sam strained out, working against her weight, "I'm not unloyal, and I never have been."

"You will be." She said ominously. Then her lips were on his. I tried to reach for the salt or iron, but for some reason, they were nowhere in sight. Sam cried out in pain, and I didn't need to look up to know that creep bitch was digging her fingers into Sammy's chest. I started looking around desperately; some guardian I turned out to be, episode one and I get Sam killed! I looked up to see Dean outside the window, knowing what happened next, I yelped and ducked.

I heard the sound of gunshots, and then Sam saying my favorite line from that episode, "I'm taking you home."

The engine revved, there was a loud crash, and debris flew everywhere when Sam drove through the wall of the ramshackle place. We stepped out, when the dresser that I should have seen coming, slammed into us and pinned us against the impala. The rest of it was a bit of a blur. There were two creepy little kids, ghosts turning into black water, the sound of a drain, and then everything went black.

**Ok! What did you think? Please review, please? I would love to know your ideas, new thoughts are always welcome.**

***Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, as awesome as that would be.***

**~Peace out**

** Loonylovegood.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! Who's up for another chapter? Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!**

**What the heck do I call this? Episode 1 ½? *shrug***

_Episode 1 ½ _

When woke up I was stretched out in the backseat.

"What happened?" I asked, still groggy.

"Well you decided to take a little nap after that bitch flung a dresser at us. You'll be fine." Dean teased.

"Great. Some guardian I am. I let you guys do all the work, then pass out like a wimp when all the excitement is over." I whined.

"Hey go easy on yourself you've never had to deal with stuff like this. You did great. You helped Dean get out of the station, and you knew to tell him to show up at Constance's house, instead of the motel. Without that little tip I would be dead." Sam comforted.

I sighed, and relaxed back into the seat. "Alright the coordinates lead to a place called Blackwater Ridge; it's a few hundred miles down I-70 from my home town Grand Junction. But I think Sammy needs to go back to college. Am I right, you have an interview tomorrow don't you?"

He shook his head. "What? Oh, Oh yeah. I do, sorry."

Dean clenched his jaw, but I felt such a huge surge of pity. "It's okay, Sammy." I whispered. I wished so much that I could warn him, save Jessica, but I knew what a huge roll her death played. It couldn't be changed. The rest of the drive was completed in silence.

We showed up after two pit stops for coffee, at my request, and stopped for burgers and pie once when Dean demanded he needed to eat. The whole time, Sam barely said a word. I had a feeling he was worrying about Jess. Too bad there was nothing that could be done; the death of Jessica was set in stone. Though I was dreading it, the arrival at Stanford still came. We said our goodbyes to Sam, and drove off. Or we would have, but I told Dean to park outside of Sam's dorm. I didn't know how I would know that the demon had already done his work, but we had to pull Sam out of that building. I knew that he would have been in too much shock and denial, to get out himself. I was just sitting in the passenger seat listening to Asia (after begging Dean to play something other than the AC/DC track he had been playing the entire drive. Point Shealyn!) When all of a sudden the stereo started blinking out and the lights started flickering. I jumped out of the car, and bolted for Sam's dorm, Dean right behind me. I ran straight for the bedroom that was already on fire.

"Sam!" I cried.

Dean shoved me back away from the fire. "Shea it's too dangerous. Stay here, I'll go get him."

"Jess, no!" Sam was sobbing. That's all he would say was Jessica's name. My heart broke.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." I whispered. Then louder, "Sam, I know that it's hard, but there's nothing you can do. We need to get out of here; Jess wouldn't want you to die with her."

Finally with the combined efforts of Dean's dragging, and my pleading, we got heartbroken Sam safely out of the burning building. He was shattered on the inside, but I knew that more hardships would come, and with time he would bounce back from every single one. Right then I was scared of how he would react to me, after knowing that I knew this would happen.

"Sam," I started.

"It's okay. You couldn't change anything, I know." He said stiffly. But I knew he blamed me. Great, just great; I meet my favorite characters of all time and I already pissed them off. Why the hell did the feathered dudes pick me for this without even a little back up? All I do is push the guys I'm supposed to guide away.

Dean seemed to read my mind. "Hey don't look too far into it Red. He's just upset, give him time." Well at least Dean isn't blaming me for Jessica. But I couldn't help but feel guilty myself. What if I could have saved Jess? I mean it's not like I knew for certain that the future would be unstable if Jess survived. I just had to stick to my resolve, and hope what I'm doing is right.

We stayed at Stanford for weeks. Nothing, nada, nine, zip. There was no trace of the yellow eyed demon. I knew there wouldn't be, but that didn't keep me from being disappointed when we left the place for good, empty-handed. We were headed for the coordinates their dad left for them. We all knew that no matter how much more we dug, we still wouldn't find any answers, but Sam still complained.

"We should be back there looking for clues." He mumbled for about the eighty-eighth time.

"We've been over this Sam," I said gently. "There's nothing we could have missed. I think this thing is just too good at covering its tracks."

He glared. "And I assume you know who it is who this but you won't tell us. How could we trust you? You're supposed to be our guardian!"

"Cool it Sam! Red is doing her best; she's just as confused as us. You know full well she has to watch what she says; now you need to stuff it. Ok we need to focus if we're gonna find dad." Dean said.

Sam looked out the window, brooding. I tried to melting into the seat, I knew in my heart that I was doing the right thing, but why then did I feel like I had killed Jessica myself.

At the next road stop, I talked to Dean alone, and arranged a little detour on our way to Blackwater ridge. I knew what I had to do, who I had to talk to.

By the time we drove into the limits of the small town of Grand Junction, I had gone past doubts, and on to a full blown panic attack. What if she doesn't live there anymore? What if, with the time difference, she's just a kid? What if she doesn't know me? What if she doesn't exist? All of these questions kept swirling around my head. I started hyperventilating.

Dean turned around in his seat to face me, while Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Red. If things go wrong, well," he smirked, "you know we won't be here again anytime soon. You know better than most how good I am at avoiding home." I gave him a grateful smile, and then turned to the door.

I walked up the front steps, and knocked on the door I remember Painting dark purple myself. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but when the door to the apartment opened to reveal a head of rainbow hair and the scent of fruit candy, my legs nearly gave out with relief.

"Oh! You're back! Where the hell have you been, and more to the point, was he cute?" she paused at the sound of the impala. She glanced at Dean, who gave his best smile, she grinned. "Hot damn, yes he is."

I couldn't help, but laugh. This is why she is my best friend, she's crazy and wild, while I'm quiet and tend to keep to myself. If there ever was a best example for opposites attract, we would be it. I know what you're thinking, you quiet? Yeah well, what can I say? The Winchesters bring out confidence in me.

"Same as always," I giggled "Get your head out of the gutter Rina, they're friends." I waved the boys over. Dean jumped out instantly joined me on the front step. Sam followed with more hesitance.

Once both the brothers had joined us I made introductions. "Sam, Dean, this is my best friend slash roommate, Sabrina."

Dean gave my five-foot-nothing friend the elevator look. Well, there certainly was a lot to take in. Sabrina is, put nicely, eccentric; her pixy cut hair was dyed every color of the rainbow in a design that could only be described as random spots. Her clothes looked like they belonged to a five-year-old with a tutu addiction went gothic. But the oddest thing about her appearance was the tattoos that adorned her arms: her favorite line, or scene, from every book she had fallen in love with was inked into every inch of them.

That was something that always kept Rina and I bonded as best friends since sixth grade; our passion for books. That's how we met; we were partners for a project in literacy class.

Something that I would bet my favorite Blue Swede album Dean wasn't expecting when he gave my odd best friend the once over, was that she gave him one right back, and looked him in the eye defiantly. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Oh god, did it feel good to laugh a good, honest, laugh. I'm pretty sure that Rina was the only one in my life who could get me to let go like that.

"C'mon in guys, Rina always keeps the apartment too cold, but I'm sure you'll be comfortable." I said, as I waltzed into my cozy place. The trouble with sharing an apartment with your best friend, who was just as in love as you are with books, and fantasy, was that you tend to hoarding nerdy stuff all over the house. Aside from the large, overstuffed, leather sectional, and the TV, there were books covering practically every surface. They were stacked on the table, you couldn't see the coffee table, and there were three full bookshelves in the living room alone.

"You boy's want a beer?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen. Like I needed to ask; before the boys even answered my question, I walked in with four balanced in my hands. We all sat down on the uber comfy couch, I sat cross-legged out of habit.

"Okay girly, talk." Rina demanded. "If these two hunks aren't here for me, why the hells are they here? You look like you did that time after our little field trip to the mausoleum."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of it." I hissed. She just laughed.

"No, no, no. I bet you know every embarrassing little thing about me. It only seems fair that I get here this little gem." Dean smirked.

Rina shot me a curious look, but continued animatedly with her story. "So we dared each other to spend a night in the old mausoleum outside of town, freshman year, right? So we'd just been there about ten minutes tops, when Shea knocked on what looked like a window, and—and—" by now she was gasping for breaths through giggles. "A cat meowed. I swear to God, she didn't stop screaming for twenty-minutes." Now Dean was chuckling along with. Even Sam let out a snort of amusement. In the end, I couldn't help but smile.

"I seem to remember running just as fast as I was." I said coyly.

"Whatever." She dismissed. "So why would you know all of Dean's secrets?" she looked at me suggestively.

"Oh shut up. Nothing like that you naughty person." And I told her my story. She seemed shocked, but not once did she doubt what I told her. I'm telling you my best friend is the best one in the universe!

We spent the next few hours answering questions and trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally Rina asked the question that had been niggling me for a while. "Wait, if you're from the year 2014, shouldn't I be like some ten-year-old who doesn't know you?"

I considered that for a moment. "I think that feathered dude let you slip by on the rule to help me when I need advice, a comfort. Same with the apartment; it should be in the ownership of Mr. Owens, and I do believe Netflix, or our badass flat screen, shouldn't be in an apartment in 2005."

She nodded. "Sounds legit."

I turned to the boys. "Think you could give us some time?" I asked. "Why don't you two go get some food? I know for a fact that Mainstreet Café downtown has amazing burgers." Dean nodded eagerly, always happy to have a good burger. Sam, on the other hand, looked at me suspiciously as he left through the door.

"Okay, now they are out, we can talk." I sighed, relieved.

"Ooh gossip!" Rina smiled and headed to the kitchen.

I laughed. "No I just don't want them knowing how much of a failure I am at being their guardian."

Rina peeked around the corner and frowned. "You're not a failure; you just don't know how to do your job."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah… it's just…"

"Sam." She finished.

I sighed. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to keep him safe and on path, when he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just grieving." She said softly.

"Yes he does-" There was a loud gasp from the other room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Her voice sounded a bit different. "I just almost spilled my beer everywhere, continue"

"It's my fault Jess died! He loved her, and I let her burn on the ceiling. Maybe if I just leave, Sammy would get better." I had tears in my eyes, so why was Rina smirking? Her face looked cold. A chill started at the base of my spine.

"Cristo." I whispered, horrified.

Rina blinked, and her eyes were black. "My, my, did this little thing come far…"

I wanted to run. I wanted to scream, and get as far as possible from those pitch black eyes that were much scarier in person. I wanted to, but I couldn't leave my best friend possessed. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?

"You get out of Rina, you demon bitch." I spat.

"Ouch, words hurt too you know." She replied snarkily.

"I said. Get out of her!" I did the stupidest, and probably the bravest thing I could think of. I charged. She just laughed at what looked like a pitiful attempt to attack her, until I shoved a bottle of holy water in her face. She screamed, and I took advantage of that to jump her, and swing my legs around her neck. Whoa. How the hell did I do that? I started the exorcism, Rina and I had challenged each other to memorize it, 'just in case' we had laughed. How right we were to do that.

Things were looking up, until she broke my hold. "Oh you, little bitch, are gonna pay for that." She said dangerously. The next thing I knew, I was flattened against the wall. Pictures of my smiling family, and me being an idiot with Rina, shattered on the hardwood floor.

"Now you're gonna tell me all about your little encounters with Sam and Dean. Aren't you? 'Cuz boss wants answers." She said sweetly, with an undertone that was obvious an 'or else'.

"Stick it where the sun don't shine. I hope you stick it so far up your ass; it'll come out your eyeball." I said hotly.

"Fine, fine, we'll do it the hard way." She sang. Almost like she couldn't wait for what was coming next.

Then came the pain; she carved into me with her knife in ways that I didn't know were possible. My body slammed against the wall over, and over again. Still, I did not give in. Every time the demon asked me a question, I spat the blood she had brought to my mouth straight into her pitch black eye. All the torture blurred together. Strangely enough, I seemed to be healing myself at a rate I shouldn't be able to. At first, she didn't notice, and it became bearable. Sadly it didn't take her long to find out. She said something in Latin, and all the pain doubled. I screamed and screamed. I cried, but I would not tell her anything about the boys.

Time began to lose meaning. I screamed, and cried, and hung limply when she was selecting a new weapon. She was just getting ready to start another round, when I weakly smiled my blood stained lips.

"What's so funny bitch?" She asked menacingly.

"The Winchesters are behind you… bitch." Her eyes widened. She almost looked panicked, before she covered it up with confidence and snide.

"Good." She said, and it was my turn to widen my eyes. I forgot. This is season one; they've never dealt with a demon by themselves before.

She turned on them, and I got angry. These were Sam and Dean Winchester. I've known them for a few weeks, but they are my family. I screamed, and the demon was plastered on the floor. I stood over her in all my anger.

"I'll see your boss around. But I never liked our little chat."

I held my hand out and a white glow emanated from her chest. The demon screamed, but she couldn't smoke out. I held her there until she stopped twitching. I felt the auras around the room in that moment, but none from her. She was dead. I killed her.

Before I knew it was lying on the ground. I heard a cry from both of the boys, and felt one of them cradle my head in their lap. I looked up, it was Sam.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What? No, no don't say that Shea. You saved us that's all that matters. Jess was never your fault. You hear me? Never."

"Are you both okay?" I asked, barely able to get the words out.

"What kinda question is that Shea? Are we ok? Look at yourself." Dean said angrily.

I just gave him a tired look, and glanced up at Sam.

"We're fine Shea, really, worry about yourself." He confirmed.

That was all I needed. With a content—if pained—sigh, I breathed out, "Good." Before promptly passing out.

**Mmkay… I hate to do this guys, but I really need to hear from you. If I don't get at least 3 comments… I will only post new chapters once a week. I know I'm evil, and a bitch, but I have no idea what to think or even continue. Just 3 comments… that's all I ask. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! Thank you all you wonderful people who commented! You truly are AMAZING! You make me feel so warm and fuzzy. Bit of a filler chapter. Just wait, it gets better. I promise. Now to answer some of your wonderful questions or comments.**

**To guest #1: Haha yeah I guess Shea does pass out a lot there is a point to all of that. Just wait... **

**To guest #2: Yours was my favorite comment. Thank you for the ideas, I will certainly use them. And of course there will be romance! I won't say who Shea ends up with, or any other person for that matter... Spoilers! I can guarantee no Destiel (sorry destiel fans!) As for the possible love triangle you asked about... well wait and see. *winks***

**To my Beatles loving acting buddy (you know who you are): It's coming... be patient.**

**To all my guest reveiwers... give me some sort of a screen name so I can thank you properly. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy.**

I woke up with a massive, pounding, headache. With a groan, I sat up to survey my surroundings, and was surprised to find myself tucked in a bed. Not just any bed, _my_ bed.

"How the hell did I get here?" I wondered aloud.

A reply came from the doorway. "Well we couldn't leave you lying on the floor."

I looked over to find Sam standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe, taking up practically the entire space. I couldn't help it, with all the stress I had in the past two days, I giggled.

He frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You really are kinda a sasquatch."

"His frown morphed into a pouting face that looked like he was trying not to laugh. So you're feeling better then."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you..." suddenly it all came back to me. The torturing, the anger, and- "Oh my god, I killed her." I started choking up.

Instantly, both Sam, and Dean- whenever he had shown up, I had no idea- were at my sides.

"Don't do that to yourself Red, you were protecting us." Dean said.

"But, I could have just exorcised her. Instead, I killed her and my best friend both." I sobbed.

"You had no choice Shea, she was going to report back to her 'boss', and whoever it is, I bet it's big and nasty. I know it hurts, but in the end you did the only one thing you could. Whatever the hell it is you did."

I sniffled and nodded. I was just so confused. What was happening to me? What I did shouldn't be possible. Even if I wasn't counting the weird mojo that burned up the demon, what about that badass hand to hand combat? I shouldn't be as strong as that her, and I haven't even done more training, than watching the Black Widow fight scenes (I know there are more than just the black widow fighting, but dude, who wouldn't want to compare herself to the Black Widow?)

I looked out my window. "What did you do with the body?" I asked.

"She's in the living room. We were gonna wait to let you say your goodbyes before we got rid of it."

I shook my head. "I have a feeling the big boys want to take care of it, but she's my best friend. I don't want them dealing with her body. We'll take her out into the surrounding desert, and give her a hunter's funeral. That's what she always wanted. Said all the cool movies and shows had funeral pyres, you know, Supernatural, and Star Wars. Those were our favorites."

So that's what we did. I knew heaven was a good place, and she was happy up there. She was probably watching Netflix, and drinking beer in wherever her place is up there. I smiled at that thought. I whispered an apology one last time, and stepped into the impala, the fire burning out behind us.

The day went on. We listened to more of the 'mullet rock' music, as Sam called it, and talked about everything but Rina and my crazy mojo. We would have been there in five hours, tops; if Dean hadn't decided he needed to stop for food. So we stayed in a roadside diner for forty-five minutes, while Dean ate his bacon cheeseburger.

I stared at him in disgust. "Seriously Dean? Have you ever heard of food that doesn't end in burger? I have been on the road with you guys for a few weeks, and I've seen you eat more burgers than I can count. How are you not fat?"

"Oh, I don't eat all that healthy crap. If you want to go anti-grease talk to Sammy over there." Dean replied cockily.

"I'm not ant-grease. And I refuse to eat those weird health drinks that Sam-boy thinks is breakfast." Sam glared at me. "I was just wondering if you ever get tired of eating the same thing over, and over again. Pie, I can understand there are millions of types of pie, but burgers every night? Really Dean?"

He pretended to consider it. "No, now stop nagging me princess and eat your food."

"You know you are gonna regret this addiction when the leviathans take over Sucrocorp. Just wait 'till 'rabbit food' is your only option." I muttered under my breath before taking a bite of my turkey sandwich. Thankfully they didn't hear.

That's how our drive ended up. Dean and I sending false jabs, and continuing the banter for the while until my eyes grew heavy and I ended up sleeping in the back of the impala instead of a bed in a motel, her purring lulling me to sleep.

I woke up when the engine cut. We were parked in front of a wildlife reserve lodge that I could only assume was for Lost Creek.

"Wake up princess, we got work to do." Dean said. I snorted, but otherwise didn't say anything to the 'princess' comment.

We walked up to the lodge, me lagging behind trying in to brush my hair into a semi-decent style with my fingers.

I had just walked in to hear Dean say. "Dude look how big this freaking bear is!" I rolled my eyes. And a ranger came in to the room.

"Can I help you boys, and this little lady?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, we're environmental students from WWC boulder." Sam lied.

The ranger looked at Dean skeptically. "Recycle." Dean added not so helpfully.

"No you're not. You're with that Haley girl, worried about her brother." The ranger said.

Dean went with it. "You caught us." He said with a smile.

"Well I'll tell you just what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit. He's not due back for a couple days. Nothing worrying."

"Boy, that Haley chick is a pistol, isn't she." Dean smirked.

"That's putting it mildly." The ranger chuckled.

I got bored at that point, already knowing what was about to happen, I walked to the impala. I was leaning against the car when Dean walked out the door laughing to himself, and holding a few papers.

"What. Are you cruising for a hookup or something? Look we know where to look, why don't we just go find Dad? Why are we bothering with this chick?"

Dean gave Sam a worried look. Sam looked over the impala and saw this. "What?"

"Nothing," Dean said. "Just since when are you shoot first ask questions later."

"Since now." And with that harsh retort, we stepped into the car. Talk about awkward drives. The only sound was the purring of the impala, but I didn't try to break the silence. I was too worried about what information could make are break the Winchesters' destiny. I was so confused. How did I know what is okay, and what isn't. Sam is so upset about their dad. Would it be that big of a deal if they knew it was Azazel who did this to the Boys? I just didn't know what to think.

We arrived at the Collins' place, and I stepped out of the car. We walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Sam was still pouting, but we just ignored him.

A woman, who I recognized as Haley, answered. "Hello, I'm Dean, this is Sam, and she's Shealyn. We're with the park services." Dean introduced.

After getting the video from Haley, Sam seemed more interested, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Check this out." He showed us the video in frames. "See? Three frames. Whatever this thing is, it can move."

"That's for sure." I said.

He frowned at me. "You couldn't tell us what it is could you."

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry Sammy. But I can save you some time if it's any consolation. It attacks every twenty-three years and there has only been one survivor, he says the thing unlocked the door to his cabin, and dragged his parents. He was left with huge claw mark scars on his chest."

We went to the hotel to rest, and the next morning we made our way to Blackwater ridge to help the Collins. I dreaded facing what I knew was coming, but I couldn't warn Sam and Dean. Not yet…

**Sorry, but the threat still stands. Three reviews or wait a week! I love you guys, I really do!**

***I do not own supernatural, as much as I wish it were true.***

**~Peace out**

** Loonylovegood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies. I'm so so so sorry for the delay. There is no excuse, just that writers block is a bitch. Thank you to everyone who was patient enough to wait a month for this chapter. Hugs and kisses to you all. I wrote an extra long chapter just for you guys as an apology. I hope I made it worth the wait. I also want to apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes. I wrote this quickly so I could keep my promise to myself to get it to you guys by new years. Thank you all, happy 2015.**

We pulled up into the small dirt pull-off right in front of the trail that runs through Blackwater Ridge. Just like in episode two, we found Haley and her brother arguing with that dick guide. I scolded myself for that. I knew I shouldn't think like that, what with the fact that the dude was going to die, but it was hard remembering how much of an idiot he was.

I was still arguing with myself about my moral stability, when the impala pulled to a stop. I was shocked back into the world of reality with a jolt, and I didn't want to get out of the car. I knew what we were hunting; I knew just how dangerous that thing is. It wasn't some easy-peasy, salt and burn, vengeful spirit, it was a freaking wendigo. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, it's not like I had an instruction manual for being the guardian. The angels, the douchebags they were, were no help; there is no other guardian to speak to. There wasn't even a message from future me like in some of the fanfics I had read. Seriously! How hard was it for future me to take a couple days to write down advice? I was so confused, I was afraid I was going get the boys killed or mess up fate. If I were being completely honest, I was scared of what would happen to me. I knew that my life was nothing in the big picture with Sam and Dean, but I didn't want to die. I wasn't some big bad weapon or savior, no matter what those stupid angels thought. I mean look at my track record; so far I hadn't done much more than lose Sam's faith, and get myself conked out and in the way.

I hated to admit it, but I was just going to be in the way.

All these doubts swirled around my brain in just a few seconds. The boys had already gotten out of the car and were waiting for me to follow them out. Dean seemed to notice something was wrong and smiled at me assuredly. I nodded at this and gave a small smile to show them I was fine, then reluctantly stepped out of the backseat.

I promised myself I would do anything to help with hunting in that moment. I was determined to not be in the way, but in the thick of everything. I was going to learn everything there was to learn, from hand-to-hand combat, to firing a gun, to Latin and mythology. I was going to know it all and I was going to be the person I always dreamed of being. I just needed to survive this one hunt, so I can find Bobbie's place and do just that.

More confident than ever, I hurried to where the boys had already started their conversation with the Collins and Roy the idiot guide.

"Great Shea's here, let's go everybody." Dean said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Dean to use me as an excuse to end an argument.

Roy on the other hand looked like a mixture of fuming anger and… nope just very badly veiled anger at Dean.

"You think this is a joke?" he scolded "this is dangerous backcountry, her brother could be hurt."

Dean turned around. "Trust me, I know." He said. He had such a serious face with a cocky glint in his eye that only if you really knew him, could you see the worry there buried under all the confidence.

I started heading toward the trail, and felt Dean get pulled aside by Haley. I just kept walking. It was none of my business who Dean flirted with. Besides, I knew every word of the conversation anyway.

Soon enough the seven of us were hiking through the trees in a line. Roy in front, followed closely by Dean; Hayley and her brother took the middle, for what they didn't know was protection. I was second to last with Sam taking up the rear, which in a way put me in the same position as the freaking innocents. That really pissed me off; just because I wasn't a fully trained hunter doesn't mean I can't protect myself. Did they forget what I did to—no, I wouldn't think about that.

The boys have kept a close eye on me since the incident with Rina. I had to keep myself together for them. I know cliché, but it's true. I need to be strong for them, but that didn't stop the feeling of guilt that was eating me inside. I wasn't possessed, it wasn't necessary for her to die. The scariest thing of it all was how I loved every bit of it. The power that coursed through my veins was amazing. I could not only feel the energy in Rina's heart, but the demon too, and Sam and Dean. Each of them had a completely different flavor to them. I knew if I had wanted to I could have just targeted the demon inside her, but I couldn't stop; I needed the power, so I kept going. I killed Rina right along with the demon and only stopped short when I felt the terror rolling off of the boys' auras. I was scared I couldn't control it, that the next time I would hurt the Winchesters and that was something I couldn't live with. I couldn't shake the thought from my mind.

I couldn't turn it off either. It was like when I used that power, I permanently flipped a switch. I could feel the energy from everything. I could feel the auras of everyone in our little hunting party, but I could also feel the buzz of nature around us. The fear of the smaller animals and the peace emanating from the trees, I could feel it all. It was beautiful, and overwhelming at the same time.

Suddenly everyone paused, and as deep in thought as I was, I nearly ran into Ben. I looked up to see Dean and Roy in some sort of stupid manly stare down.

I rolled my eyes "bear trap" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Haley asked at the same time as Dean laughed awkwardly and said, "It was a bear trap."

"Nothing." I said dismissively. Sam looked at Dean, then looked at me and smirked.

I grinned back. Maybe he had forgiven me a little for Jess after all.

We continued our hike. Haley grabbed me by the jacket sleeve and pulled me to a halt.

"You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" She asked frustrated. I looked around shocked. Wasn't she supposed to ask Dean this? Desperately I looked for Dean. I felt Sam walk past. Dean felt my distress and gave me a nod. I rolled my eyes at him _thanks for the support Dean._ I decided to give her the half-truth, in other words, I used Dean's line from the show.

"Sam and Dean are brothers and I'm their friend, of sorts. Their dad went missing and they're trying to find him."

Dean cut in. "I just thought we were in the same boat."

"Well why didn't you just say so to begin with?" She asked her voice gentling.

"I'm telling you now. Trust me, it's probably the most honest I have been with a woman… ever."

"Cassie." I whisper-sang mockingly. Dean glared with his famous_ I'll kill you later_ look. I just smiled innocently at him.

We hiked all day. I didn't even break a sweat, which I know wasn't the weirdest thing about me, but considering the only exercise I got all day was rearranging the stacks during my job at the library before I showed up in the supernatural world. Even after, all I really did was sit in a car. It's not like I was real fit.

Anyway, we arrived in Blackwater Ridge, and everyone started wandering around looking for a campsite, when we heard Roy yell for us. We came running and found a campsite torn to pieces. The tent was torn to shreds and there was blood splatters everywhere. I could sense the echoes of pain and terror that were felt that night. It was nauseating. I sat down and breathed heavily. I knew I should tell the boys what their fighting against before something bad happened, but I was trying to get myself under control, when I felt another presence. It felt… empty. Like someone had been hollowed out and left nothing but instinct behind. I knew that the wendigo was there.

A voice cried out in the woods. "Help!" it screamed repeatedly. Everyone bolted for the surrounding woods to help someone who wasn't there.

"Wait!" I yelped. "Boys, it's a trap!" but no one heard. Terrified to be left alone with the monster, I ran after them.

I managed to convince the boys to forget the screaming man and come back to the campsite, but when we got back, the wendigo had already stolen all our gear.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

I sighed. "I tried to tell you guys. Sam, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well there goes my GPS and satellite phone." Roy muttered as the boys and I walked over to a secluded area out of earshot.

"Okay, I should have told you right as we found the camp, but I didn't think about it until the thing lured you out of the way." This was technically a lie, I did think about it, but I was trying to steady myself from all the traces. But I didn't want the boys to know about my creepy- whatever it was.

"So what the hell is it?" Dean asked.

I looked at Sam "I think you have already figured it out, haven't you Sammy?"

He looked back and forth from me to Dean. "Um, I have a theory. But I don't know for sure."

"Sure you do. And you're right by the way, it's a wendigo."

Dean looked at me in disbelief, then to Sam questioningly. "You can't be serious. Wendigoes don't even go this far west. They're found in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan."

"Think about it Dean," Sam said. "The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice…"

"Great. So these are useless." Dean said, showing off his pistol.

"I did tell you to pack those makeshift flamethrowers of yours, but they were kinda in the duffle the thing stole." I said unhelpfully.

"Yeah thanks Sherlock." Dean said sarcastically.

We started towards the campsite when Sam walked in front of us. "I don't care what Ms. Prophet says. We've got to get these people out of here. Now."

Now I was getting angry. Did he think I wanted this to happen?

"You know that is exactly why we're gonna be in the messes to come because of you asshat. You just think about your priorities Samuel Winchester, because if you keep this up more and more people are gonna get hurt including yourself if you let your anger rule you like this. What do you think I do all day? Huh? I worry about how to save your sorry ass from where you're going without damaging fate! You know there is a whole lot a crap you don't know Sam. So I don't need your crap. If you want to save your dad and get revenge on that stupid thing that killed Jess so damn bad then go. But I'm going to stay here and save these people and figure out how to save you no matter how much hell you send my way. Because apparently I'm just a stupid little girl who's too nice!"

I didn't mean to explode like that, but I just couldn't take anymore of Sam's disapproval. Now that I was through venting though, I took a look at the boys' faces, and in embarrassment I slunk back to the campsite quietly.

"Alright Dean, draw the Anasazi symbols in the dirt." I said without making eye contact. "The rest of you, stay inside the circle. I'm going to do something incredibly stupid to find your brother. I hope you're grateful." I sighed.

"Shea," Sam said suspiciously. "What the hell are you planning on doing?"

I sighed again. "Showing you guys just how much of a freak I am."

And with that, I closed my eyes, and focused on the energy around me. I extended my feelings until I felt another, unknown human presence. It was cloaked in fear, and pain. I was assuming this was Tommy as it felt similar to his siblings' auras.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the shocked faces of all my companions, even the super-skeptic Roy.

"What?" I asked.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "Red… um… you, um… you were glowing. This really freaky, bright white light was kinda coming off you."

"Oh. I didn't realize I glowed. That's odd." I stated simply. "I can feel Tommy. I'm just gonna go get him and get out."

Instantly both Sam and Dean protested, and everyone asked questions.

"There's no time. I'll explain everything when I come back with Tommy." I shouted over them.

"Hold on there batgirl, we're not going to let you just go out there on your own. You may have some freaky abilities, but you still don't know how to protect yourself. What if the wendigo comes by? What about that?" Dean argued.

"I can sense it, so I know how to avoid that evil bastard." I said evenly. "Besides I know there are a couple of flare guns in one of the boys' bags so, if push comes to shove—which it won't—I'll shoot the freak."

Then, without giving any of them a chance to argue, I walked towards that old abandoned mine, and towards the sense of dread that wasn't all Tommy's.

I kept walking, I didn't know how long or far I walked. I was in a daze, concentrated in Tommy's aura, along with searching for the wendigo, and ever checking the auras of the people I left behind to make sure they're safe.

That was why I knew the exact moment things went wrong. I was checking in on my friends when I noticed there was one missing. I couldn't feel Roy's aura. I sighed, so apparently Roy was still the idiot who got himself killed. I should be upset at this, but I wasn't the least bit saddened by the fact. It just encouraged me to keep going. I needed to save Tommy before someone else died.

I pushed on.

After a while, I arrived at the abandoned mine. I checked once again for the wendigo, but when I still came up with nothing, I entered the mine with determination.

As I came closer and closer to Tommy, the connection grew stronger. All I felt was peace, which scared me. What was wrong with him?

I entered the room that had people hanging from the dirt ceiling. Correction, person. There was just Tommy. All his camping buddies must have already been eaten.

I rushed to his side and shook him. "Tommy? Oh please don't be dead. Please wake up."

Relief rushed through me when the boy groggily opened his eyes. "Hey, I'm Shaylen Robinson. I've come to help you." I said excitedly as I cut him down with the blade the Winchesters gave me before going on this hunt.

"Can you stand?"

He nodded, dazed, but when I let go, he started to crumple to the floor.

"Whoa, ok. It's okay, I can help you. Let's get out of here." I put his arm around his shoulder and supported him as I led the way out of that dark place. We had made it all the way to the exit, when I felt the emptiness less than ten feet away.

I was so stupid. I was so thrilled at saving Tommy, that I hadn't grabbed the flare guns, nor did I check for the location of the wendigo.

"It's here. Can you run?" I asked urgently.

He shook his head, panicked. On instinct, I grabbed his forearm. I felt energy pass from me to him. He looked at me amazed, but I pushed him away.

"Go!" I screamed. "I'll distract it." And he did. After seeing him disappear into the tree line, I turned my attention to the monster coming towards me.

There he was. And man, if I were Dean I would say he was fugly. I mean, I knew he wasn't pretty judging by the images in the show, but he was always in the shadows. I never really saw him full on. Now he was facing me in broad daylight, and that was the only thing that came to my mind. In a situation like that, you would think that the thoughts running through your mind would be how to fight it off, how to escape, or maybe how to at least not die. Instead all I could think was that he looked much scarier in person.

I tried to think trigger the mojo that saved my life last time, but I felt so exhausted after whatever I did to save Tommy. Quicker than I ever thought possible, he was behind me and hit me over the back of the scull. Usually, I would have been knocked out cold, but this freaky crap seemed to give me much more resilience that usual. But that didn't stop me from being out of it. My vision blurred and I hung limply in his arms as he dragged me back into the mine.

He dragged me effortlessly into the room I had just left with Tommy. Roughly, he grabbed my wrists and strung me up like a pig would be hung in a slaughter house, which, I guess in a way I was. I was so tired. Whatever I did to that boy was still draining me. My eyes were drifting closed, my muscles were fatigued, but I couldn't let unconsciousness take me. I knew that if I was hanging by my wrists that if I didn't continue to lift myself up, I would only last a few minutes before suffocating.

So I hung there for who knows how long. Struggling to hold myself up, no matter how tired I was becoming with each passing second, I only allowed myself one minute of rest when I couldn't hold myself one more second.

After uncountable minutes, I heard a scuffle down the hall. Then very recognizable voice shouting.

"You let me go you crazy son of a bitch!" Dean bellowed.

"Dean?" I cried. I tried to shout but my exhaustion showed. My voice came out rasping and odd in my own mouth.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Shea? Is that you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's me." I replied painfully.

I could see him now. He was dragging Dean carelessly with one hand and an unconscious Haley with the other. I immediately checked for injuries. Dean had a few bruises and scrapes on his face, but as far as I could tell he was ok, but then the wendigo strung him up I looked at his aura and saw pain. From the direction, I was going to guess a few broken ribs.

Haley on the other hand, had a large bloody bash on her forehead. She probably had a concussion, and who knew what else.

Dean was still shouting at the wendigo; apparently it was tired of hearing him swear, because it bashed the side of Dean's head. Not in the least gently either. He slumped against the ropes. I screamed his name repeatedly, no longer paying attention to my waning strength. Slowly he came to.

"Dean. Pay attention to my voice. You need to stay awake, if you don't you're going to suffocate. Keep pushing. Stay awake." I kept talking, even though it was taking more energy. I didn't know how long I was going to last, but I had to keep Dean awake.

More time passed.

I felt Sam and Ben's auras just before I saw them. That was when I gave in, I knew I was safe. I relaxed my muscles, and waited for the boys to help me down.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, panicked. I heard the sound of dean being cut down, then Haley. Both of them were barely conscious.

"Shea." Dean groaned.

"Oh my god." Ben said. I felt myself being cut down, then someone checking my pulse. I opened my eyes slowly. Sitting in front of me was Sam, his brows furrowed to form the little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

I coughed and smiled through the metallic taste in my mouth. "Hey Sammy."

He jumped. "Shea! But there's no pulse. How are you alive?"

I shrugged "I'm special I guess. We need to get out of here. I can feel him, he's gonna be back soon."

He checked my pulse again, and looked at me with a shocked expression. "We'll figure it out later. For now we need to get out of here." I said before he could speak.

"Dean, the flare guns." I said and nodded to one of the bags next to him.

He pulled them out and smirked, spinning the guns around his fingers like in an old western movie.

Sam pulled my arm around his shoulder and hauled me to my feet. As quickly as little old me could go, we hurried out.

As soon as I felt his presence, I screamed to the boys, and they did the same thing as in the show. Even though I protested, they still split up. I told Sam that I could handle escorting the two siblings to safety, and as hard as it was, I grabbed his second flare gun and walked them out of the mine. When they were out safely, I mustered my strength, bit my lip, and reentered the mine before they could say a word.

Luckily, I didn't have to do anything, seeing as the boys had already torched the bastard before I could show up. Together we walked out of the mine and joined Haley and Ben. When we arrived at the campsite, we found Tommy within the protective circle just as I had instructed, and the Collins had a joyful, if tearful reunion.

One long hike back later, we were sitting by the impala talking to the authorities. Ben did as he was told and told a crap story about how it was a huge grizzly while we agreed and fed them our own version of the lie. All the Collins piled into their car and headed home, instead of the hospital, seeing how somehow after my little trick, Tommy was the least injured of all of us.

Dean and I sat quietly on the hood while Sam finished up his story.

"You okay?" Dean asked gently.

"What a stupid question. Why would you think I was anywhere near ok? For some reason my heart isn't beating, but I'm still walking around; Tommy is completely healed because of me; and I can feel in your freaking _aura_ just how freaked out you are." I said.

"Well whatever it is, we'll figure it out together." Sam said, joining us.

I nodded "Together."

Then we stepped into the impala, and drove of to who knows what.

**Sooo what did you think? You know the drill. Comment, favorite, and follow. I love you all.**

**Peace out,**

** LoonyLovegood**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know I haven't been writing to you as often as I want. I realized that if I want to go to college, I should probably fix my grade. So... today is the day I catch up on all the awesome stuff for you guys I had Planned to do. So here it is, not my best chapter, and it seems like a pointless filler chapter, but trust me young jedi learners there's a method to my madness. Hope you enjoy.**

We pulled up in front of the old car yard. Everywhere I looked there was an old junker, that I had no idea why they were even there considering most of them looked beyond repair. We walked through pathways of rusty old cars on the way to Bobbie's house, passed under the sign reading _Singer Auto_. My nerves were a mess. I was so excited, my feet bounced with every step. I was going to meet the best person of them all, Bobbie freaking Singer. I didn't even know him in real life, but I loved that man. He was, in my opinion, the boys' father.

I was worried beyond belief. What if he didn't like me? What if he was scared of me, like what I felt on Sam and Dean's auras ever since Colorado?

Dean glanced over at me as we approached the door. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like your puppy's in the hospital."

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes at him. "I just want him to like me. He's like one of my favorite characters of all time."

"And what am I?" Dean asked.

I looked away. "The one I usually cry over and scream at through the television." I muttered, red faced. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but those stupid embarrassing words were out of my mouth before I knew they were coming.

Dean gave me a puzzled look and laughed awkwardly, his faced now tinged pink. He shrugged his shoulders in an act of nonchalance, "whatever."

We reached the door, and there stood Bobbie Singer in all his gruff beard and flannel glory. Unsure what to do, I just silently hid slightly behind Dean and waited for what would come.

First came the fatherly joy that was never seen in John. Bobbie commented on how grown up the boys were and hugs all around. Then tension broke out when he spotted me, still hiding behind Dean, like his leather jacket will protect me from the protectiveness emanating from the older hunter.

"Who's this?" He asked stiffly.

Dean nudged me with his elbow. I sent him a sharp look, then swallowed my nervousness, and addressed myself. "Hello, I'm Shealyn. I'm kinda in a way the boys' guardian. Please don't stab me or give me your scary hunter face that would be great."

I slowly crept in after the Winchesters. Growing confidence, I headed to the kitchen. "I promise I'll tell you over a beer. Do you want one of those creepy holy water beers you keep in the fridge Bobbie?" I called out. Grabbing one for myself, the boys, and Bobbie, even though technically he never answered my question; I entered the living room.

There I was met with the shocked faces of all of the men. "What? I know stuff remember? Besides it's not that big of a deal. You already knew Bobbie was more than slightly paranoid."

"How—what the hell are you?" Bobbie spluttered, pulling out his gun.

"Oh relax. Dean, tell your adoptive father to stop pointing a gun at me. It's not like I'd hurt him."

"Bobbie…" Dean said calmingly.

Reluctantly he lowered the weapon. "Still, what the hell is going on. I haven't seen you boys in years, and all of a sudden your old man is gone and there is a random lady who knows that I keep holy water in my beer."

I sighed and told my story.

"I don't believe you." Was Bobbie's first response.

"Well, I could prove it to you, but I have a feeling you don't want the boys to know what I'm going to say."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Yeah, sure."

But I wasn't letting that go. "Boys, I want to tell Bobbie this secretly."

They started to protest, but I cut in. "Would you want others to know what you keep buried? Bobbie has good reason for keeping what he does. Go."

They left silently with their heads down. I leaned forward and spoke quietly to Bobbie.

"You'll thank me later. Just so you know, you shouldn't be upset over disappointing your wife. She wasn't disappointed. She understood you situation with your father, she was just sad, she didn't mean any of it. Besides, she knew you loved her and you raised these two boys wonderfully. You did raise kids."

He looked like I just shot him in between the eyes.

"How—you have no right to know any of that."

I shrugged. "Where I'm from, it's a television show. This type of stuff is what makes people love a character. You never talk about it, even in confession scenes. We mostly learn these from your nightmares." Ok. So maybe I lied in the last part. We learned it through his coma and his death experience, but I didn't want him to know that.

"I want you to know, that you are my favorite character Bobbie. I love your cleverness, and strength, but most of all, I love what you've done for those boys out there."

He started to protest, but I cut in. "No Bobbie, you're their father in my father in my eyes. John may have been a damn good hunter, but he was a terrible father. He abandoned them and left them wondering of their worth. You were a father to them in every way that matters. You loved them and showed them at every chance you got. Still do." I stated simply.

Of course in my beautiful speech, Bobbie would be listening for other clues as well. Damn paranoid bastard.

"Why do ya keep talking about John like that?"

I tried to play innocent. "Like what?"

He growled. "You know exactly what."

I sighed and leaned forward conspiratorially. "Okay, I'm only telling you this because I know how the boys are going to treat me after this and their going to need you. Especially Dean… John sells his soul."

"What?" Bobbie practically bellowed.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "We don't want them to know any of this. It's dangerous and could change everything. Yeah, John sells his soul. Dean's dying and there's nothing he can do, he's literally being chased around by a reaper. So John did the only thing he knew how to do to save his boy.

But none of that's important what's important is that they're gonna be heart broken. Dean especially, you know how close he was to his father. I know them, they're gonna shun me out when they find out, blame me. I'm okay with that because I know they do great things because of this one event. I need you to promise me you'll take care of them when I'm gone. I'm going to start writing everything I know about the future. Use them well when I'm gone. I want you to know there are evil things and tragic things to come and not all of them can be stopped if the world is to be saved."

And with that, leaving Bobbie still on the couch I opened the door and called out to the boys that it was okay to come in again.

Bobbie looked visibly shaken, but I pretended not to notice it. Instead I grinned my best through my nervousness that had settled in, and tried for a cocky and confident smirk.

"So when do we start learning how to kick butt and take names?" I asked.

Dean snorted. "Not yet princess. First you need to learn the basics. You wouldn't know a weapon if it bit you in the persqueaker."

At this I grinned in a huge smile. I loved the word persqueaker. It was my favorite word said by Dean. I honestly don't know why, it was just funny when I heard it. Rina had always—

My smile faded quickly with that thought. Rina would never make fun of my silly habits again.

To hide my inner thoughts, I replaced my grimace with a scowl. I shoved all my grief over Rina in a dark box in my mind and closed the lid. I would deal with that when I was alone and someplace they couldn't hurt anyone. I know, conceal don't feel is very unhealthy, proof: Elsa from frozen, but the boys didn't need to worry about me along with everything else. I needed to prove I didn't need to be carried.

With determination on my face, along with a hidden smirk, I held out my hand.

I knew Dean always carried his handgun in his belt, he knew I knew. With a sigh, he pulled out the gun, checked the clip, and clicked it into safety before placing it into my waiting hand.

With expert hands, I pulled the clip out and placed it on Bobbie's coffee table, then proceeded to take apart the rest of the gun.

Dean cried out in alarm. I smirked. I knew he loved his ivory decorated handgun, that's why I decided to prove my point with it.

I pointed at different pieces neatly lined up on the table.

"That's the trigger, obviously; the trigger pin, trust me it's no fun when that wears out and slips, the magazine…" I continued to point out different parts as I put the gun back together.

They stood with mouths agape, and for the first time in a long time, I laughed a real genuine laugh, one that didn't hide pain.

Dean pulled on his 'tough guy' face. "That don't mean you can shoot it."

So out we went to an old junker parked out in the far end of the lot. Dean pulled out the can of spray paint he had taken from the house and painted a target on the side of the rusty car.

I calmly aimed the handgun and squeezed the trigger. I fired three rounds; one was slightly to the left of the bullseye, the other two were around the center of the red dot.

In silence, I traded off Deans handgun for a sawed off shotgun. The length slightly threw me off, but with the comforting weight of the gun in the crook of my shoulder, I managed to hit all of the bottles of the fence with ease.

I turned to the men behind me and handed the gun back to Dean.

"H-how the heck…" Sam stuttered.

I smiled largely. "Don't judge a book by her cover boys. My dad was a gun nut. Taught me everything I know about how a gun works. We went out shooting every weekend. I'm not as good with a handgun, but I competitively shot skeet." I admitted. "C'mon, teach me some hand to hand combat, I don't really know anything about that."

Throughout the day, I had learned how to defend myself in every way possible. With a knife, a gun, my fist, and something as minimal as a piece of rope. I had been worked way over my limit of exercise (which was basically climbing the stairs at work to get to my second floor office.) I had been punched, thrown on the ground, and any other way you could think of to leave your muscles in pain.

What scared me though, was when I didn't think, just let my instincts go, I was great. I wasn't the least bit tired. When I let my brain go on auto pilot, I beat Dean every time; which left me with one more thing to freak myself out and worry. So that night, after showering all the dirt, sweat, and general ick off of me, I did the only thing I knew to get to the bottom of all this, I called the angels.

I knew this was a major risk, I mean some of the angels weren't friendly, and Sam and Dean couldn't meet an angel until season four, a long way away. But I needed answers and a way to control the power inside me so I wouldn't hurt anyone; this was the only way I could do that.

"Okay listen up you featherheads. I want answers and frankly I need help. I'm still pissed you dropped me here with no note or anything, and I feel really stupid kneeling by my bed like a kid. So just send your least jerky angel that would be great."

I heard the flutter of wings, then someone say, "Hey sweet cheeks."

I turned around, confused, and was greeted from the last angel I expected to come to someone's aid.

**Alrighty, what'd you think? Who do you think it should be? A new character, Cas, or Gabriel. I'm prepared for any of the above. Comment your opinion and your wish is my command the most popular comment will win.**

**P.S. Don't judge me if I got any of the gun stuff wrong. Unlike Shea, I know nothing about guns. I plan on using gun knowledge in the future of this fanfic, so correct any mistakes. Thanks guys. I may add another chapter today if I hear from you soon. Comment, favorite, and follow.**

**Peace out,**

** Loonylovegood.**


End file.
